


The Truth Behind Lies!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Parisona! [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: "Redemption" of Lila Rossi, Gen, Parisona AU, Redemption, more atonement than redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: Lila Rossi, contrary to what those who knew the truth about her stories would say, was sick of lying.





	The Truth Behind Lies!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Devil Bruel!

Lila Rossi, contrary to what those who knew the truth about her would say, was sick of lying.

It was too easy nowadays to trick people, and she didn’t like making enemies, but lying her way to the top was all she had known. Allying herself with Hawkmoth was presented to her when she’d been stressed and not able to think straight, and while it may seem like she hated Ladybug, she just disagreed with her. Threatening to ruin Marinette’s social life was an outlier in how far down the drain she’d gone, and she’d done some serious self-reflection once she got home from that bathroom meeting.

Lila wanted to make things right, but her mother, who had dealt in some dirty tricks herself and had been Lila’s role model for a time, would most likely not take kindly to her doing so. Lila would have told her about Hawkmoth, but she wasn’t entirely sure of how Mariana Rossi would react, so she’d kept quiet. 

All the inner turmoil had attracted Hawkmoth once more, and since she was basically playing Adrien’s role - albeit working for Hawkmoth instead of Gabriel (not that there was much difference) - he must have thought she’d love to take on an akuma.

This time, however, she decided against it. When the akuma entered, she lied her way out of playing minion, claiming she was having a bad day and would not be at her top performance. Surprisingly, Hawkmoth relented, and Lila relaxed… until later that day, when her mom became an akuma.

The Crimson Diplomat was targeting Lila and her classmates for reasons unknown; well, they were unknown until she cornered the young ex-liar after temporarily fending off the local heroes. 

With a blast that hit Lila directly, Lila found herself in a foggy realm once she could see straight, with no one else around but her and Ladybug, strangely

“You’re despicable,” the heroine began, “do you really think you’re beyond redemption? You went too far this time, and I expect no one will ever forgive or forget you and your sins.”

Lila quickly figured out this wasn’t actually Ladybug - her form seemed somewhat foggy, like the illusions Volpina created. Realizing this, the fog cleared, and Lila overheard some things from the floor where she’d fallen. 

Apparently, Hawkmoth had “let it slip” that Lila was working with him but had cut ties - _of_ _course_ he was more attentive than he had given off - and Madame Rossi didn’t want the negative spotlight of Hawkmoth spreading to her. Lila was angered when she was told this - was Lila nothing but a method of gaining or loss for her mother? - to the point that Ladybug, Chat Noir & the enigmatic new hero Sledge were cornered just in time to hear Lila declare, “I may have done some unforgivable things in the past… but that is why I have to atone for them. _Don’t you _dare _try and hold me back any longer!_”

* * *

Almost as if waiting for Lila to come to terms with the awfulness of her actions, another potential savior swooped in.

The Italian girl grasped her head when a voice appeared in her mind, causing great pain, “ _ I see you have come to terms with your true self… excellent. Don’t fall back into the pit.” _

Rolling around in pain made Ladybug want to jump down, but Sledge held her back. 

“Doesn’t this look familiar to you?” he inquired, and while it took both her and her often-reckless ally a second, they recalled how Sledge gained his own powers - as well as how he awakened to Yoshihiro. 

_ “You are clever and talented, but you must learn to use your skills properly. Shall we forge a contract? _ ”

Lila quietly nodded, slowly settling down as she adjusted to the pain.

“ _ I am thou, thou art I… let your desire to be seen in a good way manifest in full, just as you have done for me! _ ”

Eyes locking onto the slightly nervous form of her akumatized mother, Lila’s voice went from an intone to a shout, “Let’s fix this…  [ Reynard ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reynard_the_Fox) !”

And that’s the story of the birth of Verità.

**Author's Note:**

> Reynard would have Physical, Psychic (& maybe some Curse-attribute) spells.  
Arcana: Lovers


End file.
